Internal combustion engines may exhaust particulate matter and other pollutants into the atmosphere through its exhaust. Exhaust after-treatment devices, such as include Diesel Oxidation Catalysts (DOCs) and Diesel Particulate Filters (DPFs), may be placed in the path of the exhaust to separate or convert these pollutants to less noxious compounds. Since the volume of particulate matter collected in the DPF may eventually deteriorate engine performance, a method of regenerating these after-treatment devices is also provided. The present disclosure is directed to a system and a method for regeneration that may have advantages over existing regeneration technology.